


Spectacle

by janus_queen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Open Marriage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_queen/pseuds/janus_queen
Summary: "For Lunafreya, relaxing typically involves a wine glass, classical music, and a thick book. For Noctis, it tends to involve his rod—fishing or otherwise. Oftentimes Lunafreya finds herself lulled to sleep by the sound of nimble fingers plucking the strings of a harp…and Prompto’s moaning, which she truthfully finds to be just as soothing."In which Noctis left the door cracked and Luna catches the tail-end of the show.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is pretty mild in this one. I'd definitely say this work is experimental: My first time writing either of the ships in here, and my first time touching voyeurism. I must say, writing Luna makes me appreciate her more. I wonder if I'll try writing her more in the future...  
> If you enjoy this, please let me know. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.

Lunafreya finds her husband’s fumbles quite endearing; they take her back to their innocent, carefree days. Their married life is of course peaceful, but the stress of being a political superpower weighs on them both. Fortunately, they have each found ways to relieve tension. For Lunafreya, relaxing typically involves a wine glass, classical music, and a thick book. For Noctis, it tends to involve his rod—fishing or otherwise. Oftentimes Lunafreya finds herself lulled to sleep by the sound of nimble fingers plucking the strings of a harp…and Prompto’s moaning, which she truthfully finds to be just as soothing. Tonight, no such sleep comes to the Queen. The final page of her steamy novel left her yearning for a nonexistent sequel, and now she roams the halls of the Citadel with the sweet taste of ice wine on her tongue and the bitterness of longing warming her skin. Luckily, entertainment is not limited to text, and the reverberating sound of Noctis’s breaths tell that Lunafreya still has the opportunity to catch the tail-end of a magnificent show. Graceful mischief blooms on her lips as she saunters down the spacious hall toward the King’s chamber.

Noctis had once said, “My door is always open—er, unlocked,” and given that the only ones allowed on this floor are him, Lunafreya, elite members of the Crownsguard, and individually authorized workers, there stands no reason not to make good on that guarantee. Today, Noctis has left his door cracked, wide enough for Lunafreya to peek inside and for him to peek right back. That is, if he weren’t so terribly distracted—what with Prompto in his lap taking every last centimeter of his cock. It’s an amusing sight, cute even: Noct periodically averting his gaze with bashfulness even as he pulls Prompto’s hips down onto him; Prompto growling and then returning to his sweet moans because he knows that his King adores them. Absolutely charming. The sound of Noctis losing himself to pleasure tempts Lunafreya to join right in and fill him with the toy that Aranea had so kindly picked out for them some months ago. But, the boys are so enthralled in their merrymaking that she decides to have her own fun by simply watching.

Prompto seems to be taking more initiative tonight. Noctis’s hands guide him, but his hips move brazenly and his firm member drips liberally with his arousal. Noctis is off balance, Prompto’s movements in his lap threatening to push him onto his back...or maybe even to the side and off the bed. What a silly sight that would be. Lunafreya laughs inwardly. It’s no seventy thousand word novel, but she can certainly sink her teeth into the delectable sight before her. And, of course, the sounds. Noctis groans in the back of his throat as he pushes himself to keep up with Prompto. He picks his head back up, and locks eyes with his indulgent lover. It’s a dead giveaway that he’s getting close, and to say that Lunafreya finds the anticipation of his release titillating would be an understatement. She smirks to herself, silently urging him on. “Come, Noctis,” she mouths.

The temptation to caress herself as her husband unravels is great, but greater is Lunafreya’s wish to hold this tension, to foster it until Noctis is spent and gratified, and pleasure has flooded Prompto’s being; and  _ then,  _ then she’ll have Noctis tend to his role as King by gifting his Queen sweet release. His mouth, his fingers, those eyes of his so rich with benevolence—oh, she can hardly wait but she will. She’ll wait as she watches Noctis lift his hips and shudder, pouring himself into Prompto’s hot, tight hole. Oh, what a sight, what a sound. Lunafreya gives a satisfied sigh as Prompto follows Noctis into ecstasy with just a few strokes from the King’s hand. What a pair.

At last, Lunafreya continues past the King’s bedchamber and toward her own. Noct ought to rest some after that. In fact, it’s most likely he wants to go straight to bed. Little does he know, this is merely the beginning of a long night.


End file.
